Invincible is Impossible
by mmmgirl13
Summary: Paige is an elemental. Friend of the Golden Trio and Draco Malfoy, this girl is unique. Join her as she struggles through her 5th year. Even with her power, Paige knows better then not to think Invincible is Impossible.
1. Chapter 1

_** Chapter One**_

The ground shook as she stomped past the great hall. All Eyes feel upon her as she marched straight to the head table. The girl was a fifth year, but could easily be mistaken as a third year from her height. Her long midnight colored hair touched her waist, and her violet eyes shone brightly with furry. Her skin was a beautiful ivory and altogether her looks were more than decent. She was acknowledged for her happy and bubbly attitude, practically dancing when she walked, and sang at the most random times. Many people would tease her about being a fairy, she looked so small and petite, but at the moment nobody dared to make a comment, afraid to meet her wrath. She was also known for her temper.

All the students kept her eyes trained on her, even with the flames picking up behind her, they couldn't bring themselves to bring stop staring at the beauty. There actually were flames; the girl was also a elemental. And unlike most people she discovered the real meaning of elements. Elements were everything, the element of peace, love, hope, the elements of a recipe flour, eggs, and the elements most people think of when they here elements, earth, fire, fire , wind. Elementals had power to control almost everything, but only when they discover what they can.

Right now the girls Rage took over and she positioned herself in front of the new teacher Umbridge. The cruel teacher had the decency to look afraid as the girl began to yell in her own language of cuss words at her. The language wasn't French or German just normal words people didn't take as a form of cuss words. "You piece of disfigured Unicorn poo! Are you out of your bloody mind! A Thresal can teach the class better than you can, you stained Merlin Knickers! Do you want the wizarding race to decease! It sure seems like it! Even your blasted toad brain should figure it out!" She then turned toward the school body as a whole. "Voldermort is back you idiots! Face it or die!" She gave an indignant huff and flicked her fingers. Water floated from basin and cups of students. Some changed to different colors of green or black and she moved her hands as if piecing a puzzle together until finally it made a mist image of the dark mark. She moved it above Umbridge's head and packed the mist together into a whole, then released, allowing Umbridge to be soaked and tinted green and black.

Coming out of the trance the girl had set, Umbridge roared in furry. "Detention!" The girl rolled her eyes, after making a big show of warning she had gotten detention, typical. The girl smiled grimly," Gladly" and she stomped toward Gryffindor table and plopped down next to the golden trio, the twins also beside her. Taking a piece of chocolate cake she acted completely normal as if the events that just happened never did.

Today had not been a good day for the young girl. She had woken up late and had had to skip breakfast, which did not deal well with her as how she could eat a feast by herself and still have room for seconds. Snape had yelled at her in potions when her stomach growled telling her to stop making such repulsive sounds. Apparently he thought she had done it just to spite him and she had earned a detention for next Wednesday night. Then her bag broke making her late for transfiguration with McGonagall making her lose ten points for her house. And defense against the dark arts when Umbridge called her friend a liar, that just blew her top off.

Angrily she stapped her cake with a fork muttering under her breath about how Umbridge made all frogs lower their heads in shame.

The twins rolled their head at their younger friend and continued their early conversation. The rest of the hall quickly took their lead and tried to act semi normal. The girl continued to eat, ignoring her friend bewildered stares. Finally her gingered haired friend burst out. "Paige! What do you think you're doing! That's the third detention you got from Umbridge this week and it's only Tuesday!" Paige looked at her cake disinterestedly while smearing the icing. "Oh huh up Hermione. I can stand a little of detention." Her other friend, regular height and build with piercing emerald eyes, also looked on at Paige worriedly."Hermione's right Paige, if it was any other teacher I wouldn't worry, but Umbridge's detention, that's brutal," he said while thinking of the detention he had with the toad teacher. He put his hand self-consciously over his left, shivering slightly when he felt the scar the words left behind.

Paige looked up from her cake and smiled reassuringly at her friends. They were good friends ever since her transfer in second year. She didn't like having to make them worried; they had enough of that for when Harry got in danger. "It'll be fine, promise. I'm even a little excited, I never got to finish what I started last time," and she held up her hand so the back was facing her. Ron who hadn't spoken yet gasped loudly. "Blimey Paige that's, that's brilliant." Paige smiled at her friends compliment and studied her handy work with a fond smile. Umbridge detention was supposed to be to write line and make it etch into your skin permanently. Instead Paige had drawn the Gryffindor symbol of a lion using one of the elements of beauty, art. Never would Paige the words Umbridge wanted into her skin, _I will respect those higher then and not act like dirt even if I am, _what a mouth full. As an alternate, she did something she liked and made her own, like the muggles would say, tattoo. Of course Umbridge wasn't aware of this, she would have a fit.

After her friends finished their oohing and awing, Paige added another piece of cake onto her plate. But before she could get a bite, George and Fred Weasley steered her away and asked her opinion on their new invention with the firework movement. The two brothers where planning to make a final escape from Hogwarts that only Paige new about. She was helping them plan their final show at Hogwarts while also advertising their products. Originally Paige was going to go with them, but after the twins convincing argument on how she was still only a fifth year and needed to stay to help Harry, she agreed to stay back. After writing down the ingredients to a torch that after being lit on fire would make a firework and make smaller fireworks go on around it, she heard her name being called from across the hall.

Waving goodbye to her Gryffindor friends, she went to meet her Ravenclaws. That was also what made Paige unique. Even though she was sorted into Gryffindor she made many friends with the other houses. She went past the houses dislikes and broke some of the unspoken rules like sitting in other house tables, and crossing over to the other side of the room when most of the time the houses stuck together and stayed with their own. But her closest friends where the Golden Trio, Weasleys, Cedric Diggory( who hadn't died but was very close to it and they bonded during his stay at the hospital wing where she assists Madame Pomfrey and is a assistant nurse),and surprisingly Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zibini, and Thedore Nott, though she agreed with the rest of the school with Slytherin girls being gooey dandruff hair, another one of her cuss words.

All together she had a good variety of friends. And little did she know, she would need them more than ever if she wanted to survive this school year.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Please review! Obviously the story takes place in <em>The Order of the Phoenix.<em> Paige is the same age as the golden trio. And I'm not sure what year it was Cedric was in during the triwizard tournament so I'm saying this is his 7th year. Deal with it. Review!


	2. not a chapter please read may benefit u

Hey. Sorry this isn' t a chapter just an add for a new story i made. Its about a girl named clara who can travel between worlds. She helps them out yada yada. All that stuff. And i ill be making other stories with clara in it but in different worlds. If your interested, or because i' m begging on advice, please check it out. I' ll try to update this story soon, but my mind is going blank. Any adice good or bad is asked for. People who read this but don' t review, review! I don' t know if i' writing and being read or if i' mdoing just for myself. So please review, even if it's only one word. Thank you. Please do check out clara in the wizarding world. It would be greatly appreciated. Thanks mmmgirl13


End file.
